This open label study will evaluate the safety of Copolymer 1 in the treatment of patients with Relapsing-Remitting Multiple Sclerosis (R-R MS). It is anticipated the 30-50 centers in the United States will collaborate in the conduct of this study. Approximately 1000 patient will initially enter the study over a two year period, with 500 patients expected to enter within the first 12 months of the enrollment period, depending upon the avilability of Copolymer 1. After all eligibility criteria for each patients have been met treatment will commence and patients will be evaluated every three months for safety and every six months for change in neurological status.